Frostbitten
by Tris Riddle
Summary: Collab written with Merble Pointed ears twitched as a pair of amber eyes narrowed in annoyance...


Frostbitten

Written by: Tris Riddle and Merble

--

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, if we did we'd be far too busy to write this story. Lol.

--

"OUSWARI!!!" A loud shout echoed through a once peaceful forest, the small birds once perched in the trees took flight and the sound of three deep sighs were soon heard after a loud thud. "Ow wench! What'd ya do that fer!" A gruff masculine voice responded. "Because Inuyasha I NEED to go HOME! I have a HUGE test tomorrow and we're running low on supplies ANYWAY! Unless, of course, you don't want you're RAMEN!" A shrill feminine voice shrieked loudly, sending a pissed hanyou to sulk in the woods; a smug smirk crossed her delicate features as she turned to her other three companion. "Guys, I'll be back in a few days. I'm sealing the well so Inuyasha can't follow me." A fellow female with long black hair nodded, her brown eyes widening slightly. "YOU HENTAI!" Her open palm connected with the other male of the group, leaving a deep red mark on his cheek as he removed his hand from her posterior. "Sango dear, you know I can't control this cursed hand of mine." He responded pleadingly, her eyes narrowed in anger. The small kitsune giggled lightly from a low tree branch, a crayon held in one hand and some drawings in the other. "Mama, take these with you!" He squealed, and was given a gentle nod as the blue eyed female took th pictures. "Come back soon, okay Kagome-okaasan? I miss you when you go away for too long; and Inuyasha picks on me!" The girl nodded, holding him in a short hug. "Alright Shippou-chan, I'll be back in a few days." She responded, turning to an old well.

--

Pointed ears twitched as a pair of amber eyes narrowed in annoyance, turning to find the disturbance on his lands; a graceful silver figure moved with great speed, and came to a halt as he stared at the scene before him through the trees. His damned half-brother's rag tag group was here, including the miko, and it seemed his brother was getting a punishment of sorts. He watched, for the thousandth time, as she plowed him into the ground using the subjectcation beads on his neck; and the others seemed to expect it as well, the Western Lord smirked. The little Miko was certainly an oddity, from her strange kimono to the way she ALWAYS seemed to smell clean; although there was a bit more to her scent than just her outrageous bathing habits. The lord allowed the ghost of a smile to appear on his pale face as the miko's face brightened a touch of red in anger, she was not the common female; of course, she treated his brother with respect, so that alone deserved an award. The girl nodded to her companions, and then took the drawings from the kitsune; it still surprised the Lord that the girl could care for a youkai child as her own. The girl then jumped into the old well, his legs twitching; he knew full well that the old thing was empty, she could die by doing that. A blue glow surrounded the lip of the well, and the others turned to leave; sparing a glance around, he stepped to the old well and looked down the darkness. Nothing, and unbeknownst to the Western Lord that would be the last he would see of the daring little Miko for several weeks.

--

A/N:...So, what do you guys think of Chapter One? We made the chapters short so they have one section from each P.O.V. The chapters might get longe in the future if you review faster.

Merbz: Woo! Chapter One!

Tris: Yay? What are you so happy about? It's only one, we got a lot more to do!

Merbz: But we started it, FINALLY! Break out the Vodka!

Tris: What? NO!!!! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!! NO REPEATS OF NEW YEARS!!!

Merbz: But...But...But...-glomps Tris- BUT I LOVE YOU!

Tris: What the-! That's all fine and dandy but we got a story to write, grab your damned pencil NOW!!!

Merbz: -meep- Yes ma'am

Tris: That's better. Now review and I give you a cookie, or a plushie of your choice.

Merbz: Cookie? I WANNA COOOOOKKIEEEEE!!!

Tris: We just had Ritas!!!!! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFFA ME!!?!?!?!? NO DON'T TOUCH THERE!!!!

Merbz: COOOOOOKKKKIEEEE!!!


End file.
